TWDG-Onesided-love
by OutbackCorndog
Summary: After spending 6 whole years with her AJ develops a crush for Clementine but when AJ and Clementine arrive at the Erickson's boarding school for troubled youth he gets afraid that someone might snatch her away (A.J is 14 in this story and AJ was just born earlier everyone else is the same age)
1. Prologue

A.J P.O.V

We just arrived at this school and they won't let me see Clem telling me that she is resting I need to see if she is okay. I met their leader Marlon he was a pretty good leader as far as I could see.

Right now I'm with a guy named Louis who is playing a piano. I sat there for about 30 seconds before Louis finally said something

"so what's your name little dude" "Alvin Junior but you can call me AJ"

"cool name"

"thanks I guess?"

"so are you out there alone or what?"

"Nah I got Clem with me"

"Clem? That's a weird name"

"Oh that's short for Clementine"

"Like the fruit?" "Uh I don't know" "um okay".

We sat in silence for about a minute when Clem walked in.

"AJ"she said relieved

"Clem"I also said relieved then I hugged her so tight it hurt.

"ahh AJ that hurt"

"s-sorry I didn't mean it"I said felling bad "it's okay Buddy I'm fine now".

I felt really bad that i hurt Clem. then Louis spoke up

"hello I'm Louis"

"And I'm cle-"before she could finish

"Clementine I know the boy could not stop talking about you"

" i have a name you know"

" oh I'm sorry AJ couldn't stop talking about you". Then they stared a conversation I got bored until I heard Louis say.

"Well I do know one other but-" "but what"

" your armed" "just play it "

Clem then he started singing oh my darling Clementine and I felt this weird feeling like i despised Louis the entire song especially when Clem said "I love that song"

I started getting frustrated "please stop" i mumbled frustrated "woah what's wrong AJ don't you like it"

"no" I howled Clementine was about to get mad at me before Marlon came in. "We got walkers you wouldn't mind helping would you i know you just came and all but"

"of course AJ we'll talk about this little outburst later"

"fine but I'm coming".

A/N

Hello hello this is my first book so my writing isn't that good and chapters for this book might not come out for a long time so just be patient


	2. Chapter 2: Jelousy

A.J P.O.V

Once we are out in the courtyard we find a beautiful blonde girl staring at us I wasn't in a good mood though " can't you like stop fucking staring already" I witch she replies with a scoff "Whatever"she mumbled"whatever didn't want you either want her any way" I mumbled under my breath but she heard me " who your freind" a familiar comments I have bright red cheeks "N-No Louis of course not"

I awkwardly laugh then Clementine joins in my conversation" What are you guys talking about"

she questioned "oh we were talking about how A.J-"

I interrupted "how I killed that walker that one time when it's eyes popped out that was cool"

I nervously laughed "yeah that was cool"

she stated "but we were- I cut him off again

"were enjoying it weren't we blondy"

she scoffed and replied "sure whatever"

Louis pouted "but that's not whatever"

Louis replied sadly "huh thank god " I hushed so nobody heard.

She was so beautiful her wonderful amber eyes her beautiful brown hair her magnificent and sexy curves and the best thing about her is the wonderful personality the badass on the outside the sweetest person alive on the inside.

when I first met her in that cabin I never thought that she would grow so much on me

*Flashback* General P.O.V

"What's going on mommy" asked A.J

"We just found a girl don't worry about it"

"just a girl who got bit by a dog not a walker"

Clementine insisted

"We have to help her mommy" A.J Declared

"Buddy we think she might be working for Carver"

"but...okay"

"I don't even know who Carver is lady I'm just a little girl I just lost my friend Christa by a group of scavengers I fell into a river and woke up on shore then I found the dog which name was Sam it had a blue collar we played fetch with a frisbee and I found a walker tied to a tree then found a can of food and he wanted it so it bit me" Clementine exclaimed

Look guys i...I think she is telling the truth" Luke explained " i mean we got all the supplies we would need in the cabin we could-"

Rebecca shot daggers at him "but yeah we can't"

Alvin said sadly

"Now that is a lot of detail to a story I think she's telling the truth"

"are you serious uncle Pete"Nick complained "yes I am nick What so you think Carlos" asked Pete

Carlos answered with "I..fine I think she is lying Carver thinks these things through he would come up with a good backstory like that with the unexpected attack of the dog" Carlos explained

"Fine let's vote who thinks Clementine should be treated" Pete Alvin Luke and A.J raised there hands

"okay who thinks we shouldn't" Nick Rebbeca Carlos raised there hands "So it's a tie" "wait I voted doesn't mine count"

A J said anger throughout his voice "Honey the grownups are voting" Rebbeca says calmly

A.J was really frustrated that he didn't matter" oh so I don't matter is that it"

"no it not like that A.J"

" YES IT IS SO YOUR WILLING TO LET A BEUT- A LITTLE GIRL DIE BECASUE OF WHAT YOU THINK REALLY SHE WOULDN'T BE WORKING FOR CARVER IF SHE GOT BIT BY A DOG YOU THINK AHE WOULDN'T GAVE RUN OFF BY NOW BUT SHE HASN'T SO TREAT HER OR I WILL DO IT MYSELF" A.J Screamed at the top of the lungs

"shhh you're gonna draw lurkers kid "Luke shushed

*FLASHBACK OVER*

A.J P.O.V

She was so so beauti- someone interrupted my thoughts "A.J Listen to me why. Did. You. Yell. At. Me. And. Louis."

I-i don't know I just felt weird and and it just came out"

I spoke truthfully I have no idea what came over me it's as if I was mad at Louis for just talking to her I feel really bad for yelling at Clementine but not Louis I still don't feel bad about yelling at him I still fell that weird feeling when thinking about it. About him. He fuels me with anger and I don't know why.

"Weird feeling? What did it feel like"

"It felt like anger I guess but I don't know why"

I didn't want to admit it but I felt weird even talking around her it's like I can't speak properly around her I can't stand it but have to deal with it.

"Okay A.J you have to apologize for yelling at him ok" "O..ok Clem"

Louis P.O.V

I didn't understand why that kid got so mad at me but now I think it must have been jealousy the poor kid has a hard core crush on her and she definitely does not feel the same way but I can't do anything to help out so I'm just going to stay out of it

Clementine P.O.V

I don't understand why A.J got mad at me and Louis for singing that beautiful song mabye he really doesn't like or something I really don't know what to tell him either huh I wish I could just help him I just love him so much his beautiful muscles his- what am I saying that is A.J were talking about huh get those thoughts out of my head

A.J P.O.V

Me and Clem were heading to apologize to Louis but on our way there Marlon came up behind me not the best thing to do around I quickly hit his Crouch and he groaned in pain and I quickly ran off the first person who talked to me was a boy who was a bit younger than me

"oh shit sorry" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"It's fine way are you running" "um Marlon kinda came up behind me so I instinctively hit him in the balls" I said kind feeling guilty

"Oh uh you should probably apologize to him and tell him why yeah I should"he said.

walking towards Marlon Clem just left me alone talking to Louis again I felt that anger again but ignored it "h-hi Marlon"

"What is it kid" he said a little harsh "I just wanted to apologize for hitting you I just have a thing if you walk up behind me you will get hit so don't"

I said with sadness through my body

" uh can I ask you something Marlon" I asked "sure kid any thing also I accept your apology"

he smiled at me "I can you explain what I feel when... Promise you won't tell anyone about this ok"

"hmm okay" Marlon accepted

"why do I feel weird when Clem and..Louis are.. together"

I asked studdering alot

"i know the felling well side that felling you have is called jealousy little dude" he answered gleefully

"Jealousy?"

A/N: 1156 words wow I kinda went all out there please tell me if you like this story give feedback how do you think A.J is going to handle certain situations next chapter will be the card game and another flashback so be prepared until then bye-bye Logan out P.S Logan is my real life name I know some people wouldn't nrell their but Logan wood would


	3. Chapter 3:Card games and awkward nights

Jelousy"

General P.O.V

"What's Jelousy"

A.J asked

"Well little dude it's when you..wait why are you jelous of Louis and Clem? A.J blushed like crazy his cheeks were dark red "i..uh..I gotta go bye"

A.J told him while running off

Time skip to dinner

"Dinners ready" Louis shouted

"Good I'm starving"

A.J complained

"Be nice A.J" Clementine said to A.J

O..ok Clem"

A.J studdered

A.J and Clem got there food A.J

Quickly drank down his bowl of soup after he was finished he burped

"disgusting "ruby complained

"A.J manners" Clementine scolded

"huh whatever"

A.J said Then Louis burped louder than A.J

"god you guys are Soo annoying" she joked

A.J gave Louis a glare

"uh I'm still hungry"

Louis looked at him for a second then spoke up

"here have mine I'm full"

Louis slid his bowl to A.J "Thanks I guess"A.J mumbled

he finished it in a minute and then Louis said

"okay guys time for a game" Louis announced

"what's the game tonight lou" Marlon asked

"War"Louis answered "War? How do you play?"

"Everyone draws a card highest asked either A.J or Clem a question" Louis answered

"what if we win?" A.J asked "you can ask any of us a question"Louis answered A.J's question

"okay let's play" A.J says everyone draws Violet gets the highest "Boom victory Violet ok so..A.J what happened to your parents"

Violet asked A.J puts his head down in sadness

"my mother got shot in the head by Russians and my... dad's one go-" "A.J I told you Alvin's your father" "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT CLEM"A.J shouts with bitterness in his voice

"ALVIN LEE JR. don't yell at me like that" Clem scolded "FUCK YOU CLEM" Clementine gets shocked by the use of language with her his only done that to someone he cared about once before and that was Kenny

*Flashback started*

Jane had just been killed by Kenny in his fit of rage because Jane knocked A.J out and locked him in the car but said he was dead. A.J had just got out of the car he looked around and saw Jane on the floor sleeping or knocked out he assumed knocked out he ran over to see her stab hole in her chest. "O..oh my god who did this?"

"Fuck fuck where is his body we have to at least bury him" he heard Kenny's voice say "KENNY CLEM" A.J screamed as loudas he could "A.J is that you" Clementine said "Kenny I think I heard A.J" "w-what but that bitch Jane said A.J was dead" Kenny practically yelled "Let's go back to the rest stop it's to cold out here"

Clementine said calmy

"CLEM KENNY IM AT JANE'S BODY PLEASE COME" A.J screamed at the top of his lungs, he was out of breath, then he heard footsteps coming his way, he got his gun out just in case it was a raider or a scavenger then he saw Clementine

"Clem" He shouted while running at her "huh Oh shit A.J YOUR ALIVE" she said as A.J jumped in her arms "oh my god A.J your ok"Kenny said as he wrapped his arms around A.J and Clem

"b-but Jane isn't" A.J said sadly "oh w-we know i-i did that" Kenny said with guilt "you how-how could you YOU FUCKER"

A.J screamed this time in anger not in desperation to find his friends

"look A.J she-she said she killed you and-" "YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER LOOKING FOR MY BODY BEFORE YOU KILLED HER YOU-YOU CUNT"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD"

"FROM MY FUCKING FATHER WHO ELSE"

"w-what Alvin wouldn't have said that" "BE-BECAUSE HIS NOT EVEN MY REAL FATHER CARVER IS THE ONE YOU KILLED"

"HE. IS. NOT. YOUR. REAL. FATHER. ALVIN. IS." then A.J breaks down into a crying fit and there were a few walkers drawn by all the attention "God fucking damn it"

*Flashback over*

"A.J oh god you-you-" "FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU...CUNT"

Clementine felt her heart want to crack at the use of the word "A.J you said th-that to-to me"

she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she got up and walked over to A.J and she slaps him hard across his right cheek "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN A.J OR I'LL SLAP YOU AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT"

Clementine then sat back down at the table still fuming "sorry you had to see the little shit at his worst" Clem said still angry

She never ever thought A.J would use any language with her but especially not that word "CUNT" the word kept looping in her head "YOUR A CUNT, YOUR A CUNT, YOUR A CUNT"

she felt horrible thinking it was she kept the self doubt all her in built anger was gone washed away with sadness and depression.

They all draw another card Clem has the highest "so...Marlon what's with the haircut" "oh god" he heard Louis complain "what I look cool" "she means your hair looks like a dead cat" Violet explained

"Anyway next round" but before that all flip cards A.J comes back and sits down "I'm playing" he practically whispers "okey-dokey" everyone flips Louis a gets highest "soo...Clem ever...nevermind" "just ask it damn it "Violet complains "ever had a boyfriend he asks

"oh my god" Violet yells and Marlon sighs "Well yes once before" "name please" Louis said over dramatically "Gabe we were a thing for about a year then he..."

Clem trailed off

"died" Violet concluded " I don't know I kinda lost him in a herd" Clementine sighs they all flip cards once again and Louis wins again "man I have good luck"

Soo...A.J may I ask why you didn't like my song?" "It was stupid and also I'm sorry for yelling at you" A.J apologized "I'm done" Clem got up and left "uh mabye we should call it quits" Louis said "fucking fine by me" A.J said with attitude then everyone heads towards their dorms

A.J knocks on the door him and Clementine were supposed to be in "come in" Clementine said from the other side "h-hey Clem" AJ barely made out his mouth "what the fuck do YOU want" Clementine put an emphasis on the word you

"I.. I'm sorry about the way I acted before it's just such a sensitive topic I...just they are...gone and I miss...them so...so much could you please forgive me" A.J said in a desperate voice

"no you can't forgive the cunt" Clementine said harshly "I...I love you Clementine"

"I love you too A.J no matter what

but right now I just don't want to be around you right now" "alright love you clem" he said passionately "I uh love you too A.J"

"You'll be mine soon" A.J whispered


	4. Chapter 4: nightmares

General P.O.V

A.J woke up the middle of the night from the nightmares he always had mostly Carver taunting him in his dreams at how weak he was he hated it he was strong he had endured so so much but still because of these nightmares he felt weak and only now did he feel like he could never get rid of him he started to cry feeling so weak that he was crying but couldn't stop and wanted Carver to just get out of his life but just couldn't manage it. him dead was worse than him alive because no matter where he was he would always be there to haunt him.

Clementine heard the little boys crys and walked up to him "What's wrong A.J?" Clementine worrily questions "am I weak Clem?" A.J really wanted an answer to that question he was about to get it "oh A.J of course your not you are one of the strongest people I know you will never be weak, you may be defenceless or trapped but never weak, you'll always be strong" Clementine answered confidentiality "o-ok" A.J stuttered out "Why would you think your weak" Clementine asked "i-carver said I was he always does and I guess i just started to believe it was true"

"huh the nightmares again we got rid of them before I guess yesterday made them come back" Clementine theroized "I guess I just... Hate him so much i...just can't handle it anymore"A.J uttered with tears in his eyes "I..just"he buried his head in Clems neck and cryed for the next ten minutes and Clem just sat there and let him cry, by the end her entire shirt was wet and he fell asleep on her shoulder.

*Timeskip to morning*

A.J and Clementine were fast asleep with A.J on Clementine's

shoulder, then Louis walks in "hey Clem can i-" then Lois sees Clementine an A.J asleep and he wondered why Clementine's shirt was so wet was A.J crying? Did something else happen he could only wonder but at that second Louis thought Clementine look so cute, she was so beautiful her wonderful brown hair, her beautiful amber eyes,

Her smile that makes him smile her stunning body, he couldn't stop looking at her boobs through the wet patch of her shirt, he stared at her for what felt like a million years to him

A.J woke up screaming some one's name "NO CARVER" he started breathing heavily "woah woah what's wrong" "no no I I don't need your help I I am not weak your weak" A.J started babbling on like he was crazy then Clementine woke up from all the commotion "STAY AWAY FROM ME I CAN DO EVERYTHING MYSELF I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP"A.J shouted at the top of his lungs

Marlon came running in "woah what the hell is going on in here,Louis did you do something?" Marlon questioned Louis "What no man I was just standing here staring-i mean waking Clementine and A.J up, he starts to laugh nervously. "Wait did you just say you were staring at me?" Clementine questioned Louis "I...um...no I didn't do anything" A.J started fuming in anger "what you fucking pervert" A.J started arguing "Woah I wasn't doing anything"Louis reasoned "You were staring at girl-i um I mean best-freind you fucking dickhead"A.J started getting pissed off "um may I ask why Clementine's shirt is all wet"Violet walked in and enquired "I um I was...crying"A.J said with embarrassment Lacing throughout his voice "wait a second I wasn't hearing shit then you cryed?" Louis questioned with maassive smirk on his face "y-yes" A.J said "well ok if was nothing then I guess we can go back to what we were doing before" Marlon said before leaving

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then" Louis said before wiggling his eyebrows "ew you grot get out" Clementine shouted "oh I know one of you wants it" Louis stated before leaving "ugh don't mind him he was just being stupid she said before leaving together "I..uh want to talk to Louis ok" l

A.J said before she got up and left too.


	5. Chapter 5: awkward conversations

CLEMENTINE P.O.V

When A.J left the room I was thinking about everything Louis, Violet and A.J said PERVERT that word how, Where did he hear it? Louis said he was staring at me? Ugh this shirt is so wet I'm going to go ask Violet for a shirt. I walk down the long dark hallway until i am at Violet's door I knock loudly and Violet shouts "Come in" I open the door until there is enough space for me to fit through than I shut the door "hey Clem" Violet said sitting on her bed as she Pat the spot next to her "sit down" I sit down on the bed next to her "I uh just came in to ask for a shirt if you have any that is" "um I don't know let me look" Violet says to me while she looks through her closet "no,no,no there's nothing in here but a singlet, are you ok with that" she says to me yeah yeah it's fine" I take my wet shirt off and Violet's face goes bright red "h-here c-clem t-take i-it" she studdered like crazy, why is she acting like this "I- what's wrong with you" I asked Violet she doesn't answer but gives me the short looking away from me "thanks" I say still thinking why she is acting like this. I put the shirt on then say "you can look now I'm naked" i say sarcasticly "W-what" Violet studders out "I'm joking turn around" I said wile laughing "oh" was all Violet sai, then turns around face still red as a tomato "why are you acting this way?" I asked her out of curiosity "I like girls, I'm a lesbian" Violet uttered practically whispered "oh shit I didn't know I... I'm sorry" I said awkwardly "it's alright...you didn't know" Violet said awkwardly "bye Violet" "cyah Clem" Violet said then I left the room and closed the door behind me. Than headed to Marlon's office to talk about staying here.

A.J P.O.V

Louis was the only thing in my head when about to knock on the door to the music room. I could hear the piano through the door then I knocked loudly so he could hear me then walk into the room it was for some reason colder in hear than outside but I just brushed it off "hey Louis" I said harshly "woah chill" I motioned him to come over to me, he got up and walked over to me than I punched him square in the jaw "what the hell was that for" he said slightly angry " you go near her and you will get a lot worse trust me, you want to live you stay away from her she's mine" I growled at him "o-ok I will try ok".Louis cowers in fear to meeee!

Ok mabye slight exaggeration but he was scared of me which is good

"You better or this gun right here" I pull out my gun and point it at him

"Will blow your fucking head off you prick" I said with confidence lacing throughout my voice "o-ok A.J calm down Buddy I won't go anywhere near her unless she needs help" Louis says with the fear in his voice his trying to hide it "Good talk now I have another matter to deal with i HATE YOU never talk to me ever again unless we HAVE to, got it?" I said "ok fine"

"Good I have to go talk to Marlon now " I smirk at him "yeah ok A.J"

He smirks back "Call me sir" i smirked bigger this time "YES SIR" he saluted me and felt proud I made Louis practically be d to my every will "Stick with A.J" ishouted behind me while running off not hearing his answer

General P.O.V

Clementine and A.J after they finished talking to Marlon they went out to hunt and fish A.J went fishing while clem went hunting with Louis, A.J thought Louis would back off so didn't think anything of it but it only made Louis wanting Clementine more.

Clementine P.O.V

Me, Louis and Assim went hunting and Louis was silent until A.J was out of sight then started talking like crazy when we got there I went with Louis to hit the walker that was hanging in one of the traps I hit it three times before Louis said somerhing I didn't expect "A.J has a crush on you"Louis says confidentiality "w-what your joking right?" I ask seriously "nope major crush on you, even ask marlon and I think Violet knows as well" he says as he grabs and holds my hand while we walk back to the school "no he doesn't you're lying" I say irritated "I'm not lying" Louis says pride laced throughout his voice "i-im going to ask him you know" "go for it, watch his face go red as a tomato" Louis insisted as we see A.J he's face emotion immediately goes from happy to angry when he sees me and Louis.

A.J P.O.V

As soon as I saw Louis and Clem holding hands I turned mad he completely ignored what I said

"LOUIS" I yell "What's up little dude" he said with a massive smirk on his face "WHAT DID I TELL YOU" I spat at him "what she wanted me too so I did" Louis says innocently, I sigh and walk off

*Timeskip to next morning*

"Hey A.J" Clem said to me, she had been acting weird ever since after my confrontment with Louis

"What's up Clem" i said to her

"Do..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
